villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Superman (Injustice)
Superman of the alternate universe is a twisted alternate version of the heroic main-universe Superman. He is the main antagonist of Injustice: Gods Among Us, and the secondary antagonist of Injustice 2. Initially a tragic character, as time passes, the fallen Man of Steel steadily becomes more and more brutal and fascistic, eventually becoming little more than a psychotic and unforgiving warlord. He is the alternate-universe Batman's best friend-turned-archnemesis. He was voiced by George Newbern, who also played Bernard "Charlie" Gusky on Scandal and Sephiroth in Kingdom Hearts II, and the Dissidia Final Fantasy games. History Origin Born as Kal-El, Superman was born on the planet Krypton. However, soon after his birth, Krypton was in the process of being destroyed. His parents Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van, in their last act to save him, put their son in a spacepod to escape the dying planet. The last son of Krypton eventually landed safely on Earth, where he was discovered and adopted by the Kents, a Kansas farming couple. He was then given the name "Clark Kent." Over time, Clark began to discover his powers, eventually becoming Earth's most powerful hero: Superman. At some point, Clark moved to Metropolis and became a reporter for the Daily Planet, where he met his best friend Jimmy Olsen, and his future lover, Lois Lane. He also founded the Justice League alongside Gotham's hero, Batman, who is secretly billionare playboy Bruce Wayne, as well as the Princess Diana of Themyscira, also known as Wonder Woman. At some point, he was killed by the villain Doomsday, but his body was placed into a rejuvenation chamber, restoring him to life. Events of Injustice Tragedy of Metropolis At some point, Superman heard a second heartbeat within Lois and discovered that she was pregnant with their child. Overjoyed at the revelation, he relayed this to Batman, who agreed to become a second father to Superman's offspring. Unfortunatley for Clark, this momentous occasion would turn into the worst of tragedies. Having grown bored of fighting the Caped Crusader, the Joker, Gotham's most notorious villain and archnemesis of Batman, turned his attention to the Man of Steel. First, he and his hench-woman, Harley Quinn murdered Jimmy Olsen and kidnapped Lois and her unborn child. After luring Superman to a nuclear sub, using fear gas he stole from Scarecrow and laced with Kryptonite, Joker made Superman believe that he was fighting the alien monster who killed him once before, Doomsday. Superman carried "Doomsday" into space just as the fear gas was wearing off and watched in horror as he realized that the creature was in fact the pregnant Lois, who suffocated to death in the vacuum of space. To make matters even worse, Joker had rigged a nuclear bomb to Lois' hearbeat, so that when it stopped, it would explode and destroy all of Metropolis. Clark was devastated to learn that he had killed his wife, their unborn child and Metropolis. Enraged and sorrow-ridden, Superman breaks into the interrogation room where the Joker was being interrogated by Batman on where he got the nuke, and confronts the Clown Prince of Crime. Superman shoves the Dark Knight aside and demands to know why the Joker would do such a thing. The Joker taunts him as being a much more gullible target than Batman, along with Superman's reluctance to kill and the fact that he ended up destroying everything he loves in the end, and wondered if he could love again after this. Finally pushed beyond his patience as well as his sanity, Superman snaps and kills the Joker in a rage as Batman watched in horror. However, the Joker's last words is a maniacal laughter, as he is satisfied that he finally broke the Man of Steel into a point of no return. However, it is followed by a scream of agonizing pain as Superman rips his heart out of his body. The Rise and Fall of the Regime Years later, Superman rules the world and thinks of bringing order to it in a necessary way, with Batman opposing it. During Story Mode, this leads Batman to bring in different Justice Leaguers from another reality where the bomb never went off due to Green Arrow being dead in their current timeline, as his DNA was needed to unlock a Kryptonite weapon to disable Superman. However, though Lex Luthor (who, in this universe, was a double agent working in secret for Batman) attempts to use the weapon after setting the Justice League Watchtower on self-destruct to distract Superman long enough, the plan fails because of Shazam. Superman grabs Lex, who mocks the supposed peace of the Regime, and kills him with a snap of his neck. Superman then gets an overload by hearing all the people reacting in horror to his last deed. Superman returns to his base and complains before the other Regime members how "ungrateful" the people are. He decides there and then to take revenge on the people for their "complaining" by annihilating Metropolis and Gotham City, followed by invading the prime universe to make the Batman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, and Cyborg of that universe pay for interfering with his plans in his universe. Shocked by the insanity and depravity of his new objectives, Shazam speaks up against Superman's plans. But he gets subdued and then brutally killed by Superman himself for doing so. This proves to be a turning point, as the alternate-universe Flash, horrified by his actions, immediately defects from the Regime and, after defeating the Yellow Lantern, Solomon Grundy, and Sinestro, seeks out the Insurgency and, after defeating the prime Green Arrow, warns them of Superman's plans. The main-universe Batman realizes they need their Superman to stop this Superman, and he succeeds in carrying out the idea after defeating the alternate-universe Batman, who was skeptical about bringing him over to their universe, fearing that the prime Superman would be just like the alternate-universe Superman (despite the main-universe Wonder Woman's assurances that this was not the case). After the main-universe Superman arrives and defeats Black Adam, the alternate-universe Aquaman, and Doomsday (who was controlled by the alternate-universe Superman with a collar), the alternate-universe Superman confronts him in the Fortress of Solitude, where they exchange their differing points of view. The alternate-universe Superman reveals his plan to travel to the main universe to reunite with Lois, despite the fact that, as the main-universe Superman points out, Lois would be "afraid and disgusted" upon seeing the man that he has become. He then excoriates the alternate-universe Superman for taking away his people's freedom before telling him that he will force him to give it back to them. After the main-universe Superman defeats him, the alternate Superman is locked up in a cell equipped with special lamps that emit red solar radiation to negate his powers, although the final scene implies that he still has some access to his powers, though still not enough to escape. Events in Injustice 2 Superman remains in prison for five years for his crimes against humanity. However, a mechanical being known as Brainiac appears and threatens to destroy the Earth. Batman goes to Clark's cell to learn what he knows. Clark then reveals that it was Brainiac who destroyed his homeworld of Krypton, shocking Bruce. He then asks how he can be defeated, Superman states that he cannot be defeated without his help. Not willing to let Superman go free, Bruce leaves, with Clark angrily shouting that they need him. Later on, an escaped Wonder Woman, with the aid of Cyborg and a reluctant Supergirl, storm the cell in an effort to free Clark, but are resisted by Blue Beetle and Firestorm. Firestorm attempts to go nuclear in an attempt to stop them from freeing Superman, when Bruce suddenly arrives and frees Superman in order to work together in stopping Brainiac. When Clark states that he is never going back to his cell, Batman replies "We'll cross that bridge later." Forming a truce, Batman and Superman (who has donned back his suit) work together with their bands of Insurgency and Regime members respectively in stopping Brainiac's attempt in collecting cities and destroying the Earth. He retreats to the Fortress of Solitude where he is confronted by a distressed Kara. Kara, who had just witnessed Wonder Woman almost killing Harley Quinn, becomes disgusted in finding out why Earth fears the Shield of the House of El and horrified when Clark attempts to justify his actions by saying he took one life to save millions and that humans need to be saved from themselves. She likens Superman more towards General Zod than to his father, Jor-El. When Damian Wayne and Black Adam try and fail to restrain Supergirl, Clark steps in, further trying to reason with Kara about his actions and justifications before imprisonment, but when Kara mentions the meaning of the House of El, Clark retorts, "Hope isn't enough to save the world!" He then battles Supergirl and is beaten, but before Kara flies off, he tells her that after Brainiac is dealt with, "You're either with me or against me." Superman and Supergirl later arrive in Metropolis, which is on the verge of destruction at Brainiac's hands. The Kryptonians attempt to break into Brainiac's ship, with help provided by the Batwing piloted by Bruce, but the three find it difficult due to Brainiac's shield protecting it from damage and due to the shields generating what Bruce states as a "concussive feedback loop," where the shields recoil an inflicted attack towards anyone who tries to attack Brainiac's ship. Despite their efforts, however, Brainiac succeeds in destroying Metropolis and Kara has been knocked out cold. Infuriated, Superman attacks the ship and with advice from Batman, manages to disrupt the shield systems by attacking and moving faster than the shields could activate, but Brainiac shifts the shield's interval to ten picoseconds, putting Clark and Bruce at a disadvantage, forcing Superman to the ground. Brainiac then fires an energy beam from the ship and onto the ground, knocking Batman (who is still on the Batwing) and Supergirl (who is still unconscious) off course and seemingly killing Superman. When Batman is held captive in Brainiac's ship and about to be executed by some of Brainiac's beta, Clark appears suddenly and defeats them. The two join forces again and attempt to find Kara (who has been imprisoned) and Brainiac. They are ambushed by a brainwashed Firestorm and Swamp Thing, whom they defeat and released from Brainiac's influence. The two later encounter Kent Nelson (Doctor Fate), who demands that Brainiac will bring justice and calls out Clark and Bruce for the chaos and destruction they caused on Earth during Superman's reign. The two defeat Kent and Superman crushes the Helm of Fate to release Kent from the Lords of Orders' influence, but the victory is short-lived when Kent is suddenly stabbed and killed by Brainiac and later absorbed. Superman and Batman fight Brainiac, who tells them that the Earth's population is in an irreversible decline and that there is no hope for civilization. Superman defeats and knocks out Brainiac and then attempts to take control of the ship in an effort to restore the cities Brainiac had stolen. Sometime later, Brainiac regains consciousness, but is held by a released Supergirl, who knocks him back with her heat vision. Brainiac is then approached by and beaten by Batman. Superman does ultimately succeed in restoring some of the lost cities but laments that he was unable to save Metropolis and Coast City. Wonder Woman, The Flash, Green Lantern, Black Adam and Aquaman show up sometime during which Clark lies on the floor in exhaustion. He laments to Hal Jordan for not being able to save his family and loved ones from Brainiac. Focusing his anger on Brainiac, Superman regains his footing and begins to approach Brainiac, but is stopped by Batman, who attacks with a knife laced with Golden Kryptonite, courtesy of Firestorm. Once again, the two are in conflict as Superman wants to kill Brainiac and justifies this by saying that he could take control of Brainiac's ship and restore the lost cities. Batman objects, saying that Brainiac must be kept alive and to find another way to restore the lost cities, with Batman also saying that Superman taking control of Brainiac's ship could be too risky. Superman is supported by Wonder Woman, Black Adam and Aquaman who state that Brainiac is too dangerous to be kept alive. Batman is aided by Supergirl, The Flash and Green Lantern and both sides ultimately start fighting over Brainiac's fate. Superman challenges Green Lantern and the Flash respectively, defeating both before giving chase to Kara. Kara leads Superman and Wonder Woman to the Batcave where Batman anticipates them with an exo-suit designed to combat Clark. As Batman confronts Wonder Woman, Kara attempts to reason with Clark, telling him that this is not what Jor-El wanted and that he would be horrified to see what a monster his son has become, but Clark refuses, even stating, "If Jor-El had been more like Zod, he might have saved Krypton" before defeating Supergirl in a fight. Batman then approaches Superman after defeating Wonder Woman. Clark admits saying that fighting against Brainiac felt like old times, but states that it had to end this way. Bruce then reminds Clark of the moment his old friend found out Lois Lane was pregnant, the two of which fondly admitting that it was a good memory, with Bruce saying "I miss the people we were then" to which Clark agrees. Suddenly, Clark attacks Bruce, telling him that he cannot win, with Batman defiantly stating to his old friend "You of all people know, Clark... I never quit!", before the two engaged in one last battle. Absolute Justice Despite his efforts, Clark is beaten into submission by Bruce. He attempts to recover, but falls back, unconscious. As Batman approaches the fallen Man of Steel, Supergirl arrives asking about Superman, to which Batman replies, "He'll be out for a while." He also apologizes to Kara for not being able to save Clark. Clark is then held in the Fortress of Solitude, handcuffed with a Green Kryptonite to cancel out his powers and then exposed to Gold Kryptonite, removing his powers permanently. Bruce then activates a portal to the Phantom Zone. Clark starts to walk towards the portal when he is stopped by Kara, who states that he is family and that she hopes he'll see that. Clark states that he will escape one day, to which Bruce reassures that he'll be ready when and if he does. Taking one last glance at Kara and Bruce, Clark then enters the Phantom Zone, the portal closing immediately after. Bruce then turns to Kara and tells her that he is considering rebuilding the Justice League. He offers his hand and asks if she is interested in joining, and when she accepts his handshake, he welcomes her to his "circle of trust." Absolute Power Superman pummels Batman until he is unable to fight on. Clark then grabs Bruce by the throat, with the latter urging the former to "show him what a villain looks like!" to see if Clark could kill Bruce. Superman thinks for a moment, but instead headbutts Batman, knocking him unconscious. Wonder Woman arrives at Superman's side and asks why he didn't kill him, to which Clark replies that Bruce would be seen as a martyr, and he (Clark) a villain. But he then states that this time, everyone will follow him. Including Bruce. Sometime later, Clark (now donned in an outfit resembling Brainiac's) approaches Kara, who is now held in the same red sun cell where he was held years ago. He declares that Brainiac is dead when Kara questions if he bonded with Brainiac's ship. He also announces that while it took a while, he has freed the remaining cities, and he is intending to build an army that could potentially rival the combined Lantern Corps, with Supergirl leading them. While Kara is glad to hear that all of the cities have been restored, she refuses to lead his army. But Clark states, "You'll either make the right choice, or I'll make it for you." Kara is horrified when Batman shows up, clearly roboticized and under Superman's control. He then demands, "What's it going to be?" with his arms crossed. Depiction in the Comics Year One Before the events of the game, Superman is overjoyed when he hears two heartbeats coming from Lois Lane, indicating that she is pregnant. After informing longtime ally, Batman of the good news, he discovers that his friend Jimmy Olson was killed while with Lois, who was kidnapped. Distressed that he cannot locate her, Superman goes to Batman who had been investigating the theft of Kryptonite from S.T.A.R. Labs; Batman promptly informs the rest of the League. When Batman finds out it was the Joker who kidnapped Lois and hijacked a submarine along with Harley Quinn, Superman rushes out to open waters, finds the sub, and enters it, only to be confronted by none other than Doomsday. But unknown to him, as he lifts Doomsday into orbit, the other Leaguer's are informed by the Joker that he laced Kryptonite into some fear toxin he stole from the Scarecrow, and it was revealed that it was not Doomsday that Superman was lifting into orbit. It was Lois who had a heart monitor attached to her by the Joker that would detonate a nuke inside Metropolis when her heart stops beating, which it does as Superman watches in horror, as the gas wears off and sees who he really took into orbit. Once Metropolis is destroyed, an angry and bitter Superman enters the room where the clownish supervillain is interrogated by Batman. After the Joker taunts the Man of Steel several times, the latter eventually snaps and kills him in cold blood. Then, Superman took over the Earth and established his own regime, called "One-Earth". Alongside most of his fellows superheroes - with the exception of a few ones, such as Batman who refuses to join the new regime due to Superman's harsh methods. Year Two Superman reigns on Earth as an absolute leader, leading the One-Earth regime with an iron fist. Thanks to him and the One-Earth regime, many criminals, crime lords, tyrants and psychopaths have been captured and then executed; as a result, organized crime almost disappeared completely. However, more and more people began to contest Superman despotism's. A civil war, opposing the One-Earth regime and its leader against the freedom fighters led by Black Canary and Batman, ensue. Year Three Two years after the great conflict that teared apart most of the planet, neither side won the war. John Constantine, a skilled detective and powerful magician, joined his forces along Batman to avenge the death of his daughter, unintentionally murdered by Superman. Year Four The One-Earth regime and the Insurgency signed a peace agreement. However, the Gods of Olympus joined the conflict and sided with the rebels. Convergence The alternate Injustice version of Superman makes his only appearance (he has still appeared in the Injustice comics set before the events of the game since) early on in DC's Convergence ''event, during which the Gotham City of the Injustice universe was transported to Telos by Brainiac, and out of petty stubbornness due to the fact that they and so many of his allies had turned against him, Superman refused to help the people of his city escape Telos's wrath, feeling that they deserved their deaths. Superman watched as the city and all of its inhabitants were obliterated by Telos using giant hands and a volcanic eruption, but Superman could not evade the destruction as one of Telos's great hands grabbed Superman, crushing him, before plunging him into the molten ground to his well-deserved death. Injustice vs. Masters of the Universe If Absolute Power ending occurs, Superman will gain an aid from Skeletor on combating the reawakened Insurgency and He-Man’s group, including Jason Todd, and both redeemed Cyborg and Damian (now as a new Batman) led by the prime universe’s Batman. Unaware that Skeletor is plotting something behind Superman’s back. Classic Battle ''Injustice Superman is also considered the final boss for the Classic Battles ladder, where he is sucked into and imprisoned in the Phantom Zone when the player defeats him. ''Injustice 2'' He is a playable character. His ending is as scary as the Absolute Power ending; Superman fuses with Brainiac's system and creates a league of "Superheroes", but with his broken nature it can be assumed that he will enforce an even more oppressive system. Powers and Abilities Superman has the following abilities which he receives from the solar radiation his body has absorbed when exposed to a yellow sun: *'Superhuman Strength': considered to be Earths strongest hero he has strength rivaled by very few. He has strength easily in the multi-1,000,000 tons class, lifted up a 100 ton phantom zone projector with ease, ripped out a submarine tank out off the water without trouble, shattered green lanterns strongest shield with one punch. When amped by Sinestro power ring, him feeding his on the fears of Earth made him powerful to not only restrain a Guardian. But also push him an a entire planet, directly into the sun at faster than light speeds. Upper reaches of his strength has yet to be determined, as strength varies on sunlight. *'Superhuman Speed': while not as fast as the Flash, Superman is faster than sound, light and even thought. Has routinely outmatched humans and super humans alike in speed with little effort. Usually reaches the upper Mesosphere within seconds. Upper reaches of speed is yet to be reached. *'Superhuman Stamina': when empowered by the sun he has near limitless stamina, and can endure fights with many other high-level fighters for long periods of time. *'Flight': as a Kryptonian he can easily manipulate gravitons around him to fly. Easily clocks around Mach-4 flight speed with considerable ease, often moves at speeds faster than the human (or sometimes alien) eye can process. Reached the upper mesosphere in several seconds. *'Superhuman Hearing': can hear at far greater levels humans (or sometimes fellow super humans) can use. His hearing can vary, yet despite this great usage he is vulnerable to ultra-sonic blasts. Also his hearing is limited to the sound of what processes, thus the speed at which he obtains info. He doesn’t always get the information he wants at times (like when he failed to get the memo about Doomsday not being Lois Lane beforehand). *'Super Vision': Electromangetic Spectrum Vision, Thermal Vision, X-Ray, Telescopic Vision, Microscopic Vision and Heat Vision. While a lot of these poweres aren’t shown, he was able to use X-ray vision to see Batman’s broken bones. He typically uses heat vision to incinerate flesh and intimidate others. Temperatures of his heat vision is said to be ranged from midly burning to hot enough burn as hot as the sun. *'Ice Breath': has the ability to suck in a large amount of air into his lungs and either hold it within him for a long period of time or create strong forces of wind with it. He is able to control the temperature with which he expels this power. *'Invulnerability': his most noticeable attribute is his vast durability to the point he is commonly referred to as “Man of Steel”. He has endured high-caliber bullets, nuclear blasts, and even those of equal power with ease. Captain Atom explosion said to be equal to ten nuclear blasts failed to kill Superman at point blank range, even though Wonder Woman who was farther away at the time became critically injured. It took the full-power of a guardian to injure him, and even then he couldn’t kill him. *'Accelerated Healing': as his body absorbs solar rays, he can heal many times the speed of a human. One quick dose of the sun rays, can heal his injuries at a phenomenal rate. Being able to heal injuries that would take most people months, lasts only a couple hours for him. Yet despite this giving complete immunity to all viruses and diseases, he can still be poisened by things like Kryptonite gas. Also while this gives him great healing, he cannot however heal ripped off limbs and organs. *'Enhanced Intelligence': Superman has an exceptional intellect and since he snapped, Superman entirely dedicace his work in order to defeat criminals and anyone against him. *'Charisma': Superman uses his aura and charisma in order to manipulate people and others superheroes alike to obey and follow him. *'Technopathy': After Killing Brainiac and mentally bonding to the Skull Ship, Superman gained the power to control technology with his thoughts such as the Skull Ship, which he used to restore the cities Brainiac had trapped. *'Mind Control': After Bonding with Brainiac’s Skull Ship, Superman gained the power to mind control others, such as Batman, much to Supergirl’s horror. Abilities While he has yet to show the full range of his skills, as a alternate version of Superman he is a skilled hand to hand fighter, prized journalist, genius scientist, superb leader and indomitable will hero with great charisma, oder and ideal. Personality Lois Lane's death shook Superman greatly; the once pure Man of Steel was heartbroken, having been manipulated by the Joker into killing the woman he loved and his unborn child. His loss, grief and pain overwhelmed Superman, causing him to forget his hard-taught wholesome values and ethics, turning him corrupt and cruel. From that day forward, Superman decided that criminals would be better off dead, as demonstrated by having brutally killed Joker in a blind rage, which was the first action that led him down the path into a cynical, brutal, hate-filled tyrant. It is heavily implied that the reason why he discarded his wholesome values and ethics is because he blamed them for his unwitting role in the destruction of Metropolis as well as the murder of Lois Lane and their unborn child, viewing them as weaknesses that ultimately hampered his ability to protect the people of Earth. Unable to move on from Lois, Superman becomes a bitter man driven by remorse, anger and sadness, despite the fact that he and Wonder Woman started a romantic relationship after the tragedy. The disillusioned Superman's morality became even more warped, where he thought his actions were benefiting the world; in reality, he placed humanity into totalitarian dystopia, controlled by a strong military regime without freedom and equal rights, and when he discovered the people of Gotham and Metropolis actually feared and hated him rather than worshiped him, he destroyed them without remorse. However, despite his faults, he still shows a great deal of love towards his former wife, Lois Lane and planned to kill the main universe Superman and bring Lois to his dimension which proves that in spite of his ruthlessness, he was furthermost a damaged, guilt-ridden man, willing to do anything to get his beloved Lois back. He does feel remorseful about his misdeeds, but has not recanted any of his thoughts, as it can be seen in Injustice 2. Quotes Victims Gallery Images injusticecover.jpg|Superman clashes with his former ally, Batman injustice04.jpg|Superman after finding out he accidentally killed Lois Lane and their unborn child turning-superman-3.jpg|Superman kills The Joker 2815716-injustice-cover-1v3crop-1jpg-56cb91 560w.jpg|Tyrant Superman Injustice Year Two Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|High Councilor Superman 18hhp7y5fghdhjpg.jpg|Superman apologizing in a speech. 4765785-6239277168-zLtBd.jpg|Superman as a Yellow Lantern InjusticeDiana2.png|Superman & Wonder Woman InjusticeDiana1.png|Wonder Woman with Superman injust2-01-300-005-hd-1491599805792 1280w.jpg|Superman in the Injustice 2 prequel comic Superman(Injustice The Regime).png|Superman in Injustice: Gods Among Us injustice-2-superman-dailyplanet-wallpaper.jpg|Superman as he appears in Injustice 2 Superman injustice 2 render.png|Superman in Injustice 2 landscape-1487893787-injustice2.jpg|Superman activating his laser eyes. injustice-2-evil-superman.png|Superman imprisoned in the Injustice 2 story trailer Injustice2BadEndingEnding.jpg|Superman (After killing Brainiac and becoming one with the ship) and a roboticized Batman in the Absolute Power ending of Injustice 2 Superman's defeated in Injustice 2.png|Batman (After defeat Superman and becoming one with the Fortress of Solitude) and a Superman's defeated in the Absolute Justice ending of Injustice 2 Video Injustice Gods Among Us Ending Trivia *In the DC Universe animated original movie Superman vs. The Elite, Superman disapproved of the Elite's harsh and brutal methods, including killing criminals and threatening the general public. In Injustice, he acts upon all of the same methods. George Newbern voices Superman in both that movie and in this game. *Surprisingly, George Newbern (Who voices Superman in the Injustice Series and in several animated features featuring Superman) has voiced Sephiroth (The main antagonist of Final Fantasy VII), who himself is a fallen hero and of alien origin. However, while Superman was an alien born on another planet, Sephiroth was a human given alien powers via experimentation. *Superman is the only character whose Battles ladder portrait is his main-universe version. In the fight against him, he is also restricted to this costume. *Superman is the only character with two sets of intros and outros, one for the main-universe Superman (Where he rips off his suit and take off his glasses when the fight begins and fly off into space to answer a call for help after he wins the fight) and one for the regime Superman (Where he flies in to assist a squad of Regime troopers when the fight begins and orders his opponent to bow before him after the opponent is defeated). There exists a third intro for DLC Superman costumes, where Superman simply flies away from the Fortress of Solitude and into battle, DLC Superman use the same outro as main-universe Superman (or in the case of Cyborg Superman, the Injustice-universe Superman). *Although Superman is the boss of the Story Mode and the Classic Battles ladder, the only advantage he has over other fighters is a far stronger defense and attack in the first lifebar, aside from this, in the second lifebar he is completely normal, not even having a smarter A.I. *Some elements of the Injustice Superman were found in a dream sequence in Batman Vs. Superman: Dawn of Justice. *The Injustice version of Superman shares many similarities with other evil alternate versions of Superman. **William Dunn: Both misuse their powers and become global dictators (although, while Injustice Superman had good intentions before becoming corrupt, William Dunn was simply power hungry). **Superman (Brave New Metropolis): Both became evil dictators after Lois Lane was killed by their enemies (The Joker for Injustice Superman, Intergang for Brave New Metropolis Superman) and both also teamed up with their enemies in order to reach their goals (villains such as Bane and Sinestro for Injustice Superman, Lex Luthor and Mercy Graves for Brave New Metropolis Superman). **Superman (Justice Lord): Much like Brave New Metropolis Superman, both became dictators after someone close to them was killed by their enemies, whom they then killed in revenge (Lois Lane and The Joker for Injustice Superman, The Flash and Lex Luthor for Justice Lord Superman) and both turned their teammates to their side. ***Coincidentally, Superman, Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl became violent oppressors in both the Injustice and Justice Lords universes. **Ultraman: Both are global dictators who repress others and rule by fear. Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of the hero Category:DC Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Aliens Category:Fighter Category:Tragic Category:Delusional Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Control Freaks Category:Mongers Category:Supervillains Category:Master Orator Category:Vengeful Category:Destroyers Category:Provoker Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Usurper Category:Arrogant Category:Paranoid Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Propagandists Category:Brainwashers Category:Slaver Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Dark Messiah Category:Obsessed Category:Terrorists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Strategic Category:Hegemony Category:Wrathful Category:Honorable Category:Oppressors Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Protective Category:Sophisticated Category:Warlords Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Disciplinarians Category:Hero's Lover Category:Betrayed Category:Nemesis Category:Tyrants Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Male Category:Game Bosses Category:Mentally Ill Category:Abusers Category:Misanthropes Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Supremacists Category:Torturer Category:Successful Category:Blackmailers Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Vigilante Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Related to Hero Category:Remorseful Category:On & Off Category:Anti-Villain Category:Pawns Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Immortals Category:Protagonists Category:Sadists Category:Jingoist Category:Hypocrites Category:Twin/Clone Category:Outcast Category:Egotist Category:Lawful Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Mutilators Category:Lobo Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Justice League Villains Category:Totalitarians Category:Imprisoned Category:Superman Villains Category:Genocidal Category:InJustice Villains Category:Rivals Category:Opportunists Category:Crossover Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Batman Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:In Love Category:Psychopath Category:Redeemed